ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Whitehill
Martin Whitehill is the youngest son of Beren Whitehill and is brother to Corin Whitehill and is the current heir to Highpoint. He is formerly a ward of House Forrester until he left Ironrath, putting the peace between the Forresters and Whitehills in Jeopardy. Appearance Skinny and tall for his age, lean with a light complexion and pale brown eyes. Short brown hair that reaches just above his neck -- youthful looking. History Martin was born to Lord Beren Whitehill and Cira Sloane at Highpoint in the year 351 AC. He was born sickly and spent most of his early days in the infirmary and was not expected to make it past his first six months. Martin would defy the odds in this case however and beat his illness, and would grow into a surprisingly vigorous young boy. The Whitehill would grow up alongside his older brother Corin for the first few years of his life, until the latter was taken to serve at the Dreadfort by his uncle. Following these years Martin grew up in Highpoint alone and following the annual 'feasts' for the Forresters where they rubbed their dominance into their noses he grew a distant for them just as his ancestors. This frustration would quickly grow into shame for his father, whom he watched bend the knee and quiver below the Forrester's at every chance. While still young, Martin vowed to never become like his father because this, and instead opted to become a man of action. Martin was eight years old when he was delivered to Ironrath as a ward to the Forresters, as per the agreement form the last time the Whitehills and Forresters fought. The anger that Martin felt was unparalleled, and while he would play his part for his family, it wouldn't stop the strong resentment that he felt everytime he looked at a Forrester or his father. Martin was mostly under the care of Gregor Forrester, with the Lord of Ironrath acting as Spymaster for the North. Martin watched as the Forrester was groomed for heir, and even developed a begrudging respect for the man although he would never see him as a father or a brother. Martin would grow up with the rest of the Forrester children, and would develop different relations with each of them, but mostly he tried to keep to himself, ruing the circumstances and learning to survive the only way he knew, by himself. Under the Forrester rule Martin would develop basic skills in riding, swords and politics and even knowledge of the Old Gods whom he was made to worship. Martin's true calling would come through his use of daggers in which he developed a sinister way of fighting by targeting his enemies' weak-points, and became very proficient at throwing knives. Martin believed himself to be dangerous with these weapons, but as of yet he had not had to use them on anyone. As per the treaty between the Forresters and Whitehills, Martin was permitted to accompany the Forresters to Highpoint about once per year for a feast 'celebrating' their peace and their treaty. Martin resented these moments, his father and mother now meant little to him. The only positive was his brother, whom he felt shared the notion that their father had shattered their families' honour and pride. His time at Highpoint outside of the feasting was normally spent playing Cyvasse with his brother, or discussing what would happen when finally one day Martin would return. Important Events * 351 AC: Martin Whitehill is born * 359 AC: Martin Whitehill is sent to Ironrath as a ward, per the agreement between the two houses. * 364 AC: Martin lives in the Forrester household and begins to develop his skills as a warrior, gaining expertise in survivalism and daggers. * 370 AC: Beren Whitehill dies, leaving Martin's older brother as lord of Highpoint, Martin was unknowing of his father's demise during this time. * 370 AC: Martin returns to Highpoint where he is chastised for having ruined his brother's plans with the Forresters. * 370 AC: Martin injuries himself by slicing off two of his fingers, to make it look like he was tortured to by the Forresters. Recent Events Returns to Highpoint. Self-Mutilation. Plan for Forresters Family [Family Echo] * Lord Beren Whitehill (b.320 AC, d. 370 AC) * Lady Cira Sloane (b. 326 AC, d. 370 AC) * Lord Corin Whitehill (b. 347 AC), Lord of Highpoint * Martin Whitehill (b. 351 AC), Heir to Highpoint References * Always a Whitehill I. * Always a Whitehill II. * Letters Home. * Escape. * The Grisly Truth Category:Northerner Category:House Whitehill Category:Westerosi